


Clever Little Fox

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound and Mirage are physically described, Bloodhound has a name (Apex Legends), Bloodhound has a penis (Apex Legends), Bloodhound is called Daddy once but as a title not a daddy kink, Breeding Kink, Brief public play, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Mirage (Apex Legends), Hair-pulling, Mirage goes by she/her and Ellie/Elliott, Mirage has a vulva (Apex Legends), Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, body mods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Mirage decides today is the day he will decide to get one on over Hound. He's always been their prey in the arena, but it wouldn't hurt to switch it up, right? Lure them in only to humiliate them in front of aaalll the cameras? Shouldn't hurt anything, right? Not like he's expecting to get punished or anything. Haha...ha....OrIn which Mirage humiliates his spouse in the arena, only to get some justified payback in the bedroom.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 41





	Clever Little Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Bloodhound translations on the note at the bottom!
> 
> If you wanna request me, support me, or if you make any fanart, you can find me on social media (Must have your age in bio to follow 18+ only!)
> 
> Tumblr (most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess 
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

King’s Canyon had felt almost eerie with its adjustments these last seasons.

Bloodhound missed the Leviathans’ calls, their large feet stomping down creating craters across the lands and sweeping the area free of any greedy or bold enemy teams. More adjustments being made reminded them of the sight of their own home planet, being mangled now by Hammond. It could bring painful memories if they thought too hard about it.

Thankfully, with the coming season, Bloodhound had been able to focus more on the games. Namely because just a few seasons ago, they’d gotten into a relationship. Elliott had finally, bravely come up to them instead of looking from afar, his tongue tripping himself up as he rubbed the back of his head and said, “Would you  maybe like to go to the afterparty? With uh- with me, I mean. Like. You know. Like we go together? Like as a...as a couple- or er, duo? You know? Two pals in a pod- er, peas? Peas in a pod.” While doing that little pretend two punch towards them with his face burning and clearly losing the  bravery he must have built on the way over to them.

Cute.

Bloodhound couldn’t help but smile, towering over him by a good head as they peer down at him through their dark goggles. “I would love to accompany you.” To which Elliott’s beautiful hazel eyes had lit up, a bright smile crossing his face and dimples creasing his cheeks. It had been worth it alone just to agree to go to see him so delighted, but then along the way, they’d grown close.

Accompanying him to afterparties soon became accompanying him elsewhere. To get coffee, to just sitting in the lounge area to bring Elliott company. Sometimes, Bloodhound found that they’d fall asleep quite often with him, their head nodding off in the blissful quiet only to awaken frightened and confused at first. Elliott, who’d quickly gotten used to that, would always gently tell them that they were alright. Reminding them where they were and how they got there until the hunter had settled.

Bloodhound’s narcolepsy was...odd. In order to be triggered, they had to be completely calm- rather than when it would normally happen for others when a huge overwhelming emotion passed. It seemed to happen when they were at their calmest, happening more and more frequent the longer they were around Elliott. To the point that eventually Elliott had slyly offered his room instead so they could lie down ‘just in case’.

Ellie had been the one to make the first move for a kiss, and for that Bloodhound is eternally grateful. They had been longing to, going so far as to cup her cheek and smooth their thumb over her lower lip and hearing her breath hitch- but never proceeding. But one day, on a date where they were in the woods on a picnic (Ellie’s idea, Bloodhound had to stop from grinning at how sweet it was), she’d leaned over. Gently cupping their cheek and asking permission quietly, Bloodhound hadn’t trusted their voice so they had nodded, and then her glossy maroon lips had pressed to theirs. So softly, so gently that they thought they would lose their breath.

Bloodhound had ended up with their lips and cheeks covered in her makeup, dizzy and hungry all the same. Watching her clean up around her mouth and reapply the lip gloss had been a sin in itself. A divine temptation.

She was, in herself, a divine temptation. And together, they both looked so different next to each other- a small thing that brought Bloodhound joy. And even then, they were clearly an attractive couple.

Bloodhound stood at 6’4”, built broad and fit with a body looking almost to be carved from the gods- something they were particularly proud of. Their skin is a deep, warm olive tone, discolored from dark coolant scarring that’s prominent on their forehead down to their thick, sharp brows. More stretching from their shoulders, down towards their collar bones.

Bloodhound’s face is just the same, seemingly carved from marble with a hooked nose. With age, now at 46, their age had slightly started to show with crow’s feet nearing their sharp eyes, as well as laugh lines on their cheeks, only really noticeable if they snarled or smiled. Their lips are full, split near the center across from five diagonal scars going across their face starting at the right side of their scalp, going through their ear and down to their left side jawline. Their sharp eyes are deep set, looking predatory near constantly. Ellie had called them out for having a ‘resting bitch face’ for it before. With their left eye a vibrant and unnatural deep crimson, and the right a blinded milky pink, both with diamond shaped pupils with their right being paler.

Their hair had to be another thing they were particularly proud of. Long, deep ginger hair in coiling, wild waves with a few gray streaks through their hair. The boldest streak of gray found at their bang and temple line. Falling well past their ass to about mid-thigh, normally pulled into a messy ponytail or varied braids throughout their hair. Their body hair is kept trimmed, save for their thick happy trail leading down below their pant line.

Bloodhound was also covered head to toe in body mods. Gauges in their ears appearing like large, swirled bones, their left ear having an industrial with varied hoops and two smaller gauges. Their right covered in the same hoops with a single stud at their helix with the same gauges. In their mouth, with their sharp upper and lower long canines, a tongue web piercing rested as well as a smiley piercing.

Nipple piercings, hip  dermals , and a full  jacob’s ladder with a prince albert through the head of their cock completed their piercings. Modifications done to their tongue to be split and forked at the tip, and their ears modified to be pointed. Tattoos covered up half of their flesh, a majority being black out tattoos. Swirling around their biceps and curling down their forearm partially, up to their neck where a helm of awe rested on their throat just above two ravens extending their talons out on their pecs.

Black out, swirled tattoos curl all the way down from their hips all the way to the center of their feet where the runes for Speed rested. Runes in a prayer for ‘the 13 th warrior prayer’ etched into their flesh through the areas the swirls did not cover on their legs. Over their hands they had runes on their left for justice, and on their right for death. Lines and black outs all along their hands as well.

And finally, along the base of their shaft encompassed black ink, a double band on either side are two  runes for lovers/sacrificial sex. Both runes encompassing fertility.

They were huge, completely modded up behind that armor they wore. It had been a treat to see Elliott’s jaw drop open, entirely flattering them when he’d sputtered out and turned red, trying to find the words. It had been before they were in a relationship, Bloodhound having no shame in revealing their body to their fellow teammates. It had certainly been an ego booster to watch him trip over himself when they had removed their upper armor and helmet in the showers, making eye contact with the poor thing as he near tripped over his change of clothes he was dragging.

Such cute prey he made when he was flustered.

And yet, in turn, Elliott was similar yet different to their own self. Elliott had mentioned his adoration of Egyptian gods and the symbolism behind them whilst describing all his tattoos. Symbols in ink littered across his arms for Sobek, Osiris, and on both his shoulders being the eyes of Ra and Horus. On his torso being symbols for Isis as an  underbust tattoo, an ankh over his left breast, a scarab over his throat and dual stars on the dips of his hips. And on his legs, symbols for Amun-Ra of a sun on his right thigh, the moon on his left, the bird-like head on his right calf, and Anubis on his left calf

His own mods were kept pretty hidden under his own uniform. More of piercings like gold barbells through his nipples, several ear piercings, a triple vertical tongue piercing, and a navel piercing.

His own body was fit, but he had a slight tummy that Bloodhound would admit they were obsessed with. His breasts were rounded, C cup they would assume and made him look rather broad in a compression bra in the arena, and his curves sharp and falling down to equally wide hips. He had a strong body, biceps well defined and his tummy equally defined, just with that small amount of softness to it that made Bloodhound want to squish it as much as his hips did. Without his boots, he stood at about 5’9”. Perfect chin resting height.

Oh, he was always such a taunting creature, wasn’t he? The tease of having Isis’ symbol upon his flesh, for fertility and motherhood. It wasn’t as if he had not had it before he had met Bloodhound, they knew that. But how their own runes on their shaft matched Her meaning- oh, he was so tempting to sink their teeth into at a constant. So inviting with his flirtatious remarks, his wits, and how beautifully he keened in their arms, murmuring their chosen name of ‘Rune’ with desperation in his voice.

That’s what had been running through Bloodhound’s head when they were in the arena today. Normally so focused and able to aid their teammates better, but something about Elliott was so  **_ distracting  _ ** today.

Perhaps it was how he had smiled at them on the dropship, eyes bright and delighted at seeing them. Bloodhound had met his gaze from across the way through their goggles, watching as he held his index finger and thumbs together to form a heart and playfully blowing them a kiss. They had, in turn, delighted in seeing his pout when they drew their thumb across their throat in warning.

However, he had that look in his eye. As clever and as full of tricks as a fox, Bloodhound did not trust that look. His eyes had a gleam in them, his full lips quirking into a crooked grin before leaning back to the side to seemingly talk to Wraith, his partner in this duo match. Whilst Bloodhound found themself with a newbie, one who was talking a big game about how they were going to solo this, that they wanted to win a match on their own without a legend by their side. Bloodhound could respect that, in theory, but in practice of a blood sport that involved being in partnerships or trios? That was a mistake.

The newbie had been picked off early in the round, going so far as to split upon drop from them so Bloodhound couldn’t even respawn them and grab them by their collar like an idiotic kitten to scold. It had put them at a disadvantage- but the winds called them forward and they would answer those calls. They manage pretty well, at first, a duo is taken down by a stray spitfire they had picked up and their hatchet, another single person taken out with their longbow at a long-distance shot. A bit sloppy, but it got the job done.

They  ** had  ** been doing fairly well until they had caught sight of their beloved. At least, they thought they had, until they pulled the trigger on their longbow from afar and watched it crack clear through his head. Watching it dissipate with a robotic voice gleefully cackling, “Bamboozled!” But he must have been  close by . He knew where they were looking. He was toying with them.

And  so, the hunter becomes the hunted.

Bloodhound could grin at the idea. Their sweet little prey, always such an event with him. What would he be pulling out of his sleeve today? Would he roll over once caught and beg for their forgiveness? Bloodhound quite likes that idea, that he would bare his throat even in the arena if caught in their hands. Or would he perhaps have a new trick to pull, find a way to push their buttons until they thought of having him in the shower by his throat and sinking their teeth satisfyingly into the crook--

They’re shaken from their thoughts only when they catch that familiar yellow jumpsuit turning around a building. After quiet observation, it seems he’s alone. Perhaps a quick reminder what pretty prey he made was in order.

Their longbow shot hits next to his boot, watching through their scope as Elliott jumps and darts down into the valley left between The Cage and Market. Seeming to head towards the loot bunker below. Elliott is no fool, despite how he can come off, he should know that was a close quarters area. Bloodhound knew way better by now than to underestimate him, even if their instincts said to charge in. If not to secure a kill in their corner, but just to see what he had to say.

Wraith does not seem to be nearby; She doesn’t follow if that is the case. Bloodhound narrows their gaze, huffing to themself as they slide down from their position to edge the bunker’s mouth, slinging their mastiff from over their shoulder instead. Yet, when they drop down, they curiously note his footprints seem to be...not there?

Yet he is at the charge tower’s activation controls, his back turned to them. Their eyes narrow instantly as they approach, a hiss falling from their lips even before their  fist makes contact with the hologram. “I am not playing your games today, Mirage.” They call out as the static voice fills the air with the same taunt. They know it would alert their location, draw him out of hiding of wherever he was. They expect him to follow the same path they did, drop down to their level with his hands up and that swagger in his step that his wide hips gave him.

What they don’t expect is to hear the sound of his ultimate being triggered and suddenly being surrounded by multiple of him aiming his wingman directly at them. Bloodhound is also acutely aware of the humming of two drone cameras circling the room to get in on the action of the two legends.

What a clever little trickster. They can’t help but be proud of his little parlor trick.

Bloodhound is quick to whip to the right, blasting their mastiff straight through what they hoped was the real Mirage. Only for it to dissipate into static with a taunt left behind gracing their ears of ‘bamboozled!’. Bloodhound hardly gets to take another guess when Elliott takes a well-aimed shot, shattering their armor with the loud crack of skullpiercer. Their second shot is incorrect, and their ultimate downfall when the real Mirage kicks the backs of their knees, sending them forward as another hologram kicks their chest to send them flat on their back and their mastiff skidding across the ground.

“ Sooo ,  **_ the  _ ** hunter the gods have sent,” Elliott croons out in a sarcastic tone as he presses his boot to their chest to keep them down to the ground. Bloodhound grunts, snarling behind their respirator as he leans down on his thigh, applying more pressure. His wingman is tapping their helm, the only thing keeping them from lunging forward and tripping him up. “Tricked by lil ole me? Why, Houndie, I’m  _ flattered _ ! Really, I am.”

His voice is a taunt and Bloodhound can’t help but look to his full lips quirking into that crooked grin they loved so much. Dimples crease his cheeks, his eyes sparkling with mischief in that way that always got Bloodhound to croon his fond nickname of ‘little fox’. But now, they bare their sharp teeth behind their respirator, fingers clenched into fists and their body starting to move to maybe lunge at him.

The click of his wingman cocking and those lips crooning, “Ah, ah, ah, ah! Not so fast, pup.” as if chiding a  _ pet  _ makes Bloodhound stay put, only propped up on their elbows and huffing at the humiliation. Elliott was playing a dangerous game, he knew that, always so  ** clever  ** and calculating. This taunt must have been for the last time Bloodhound had the upper hand and made that pretty little bird under them  _ sing  _ his pleads before they’d claimed Champion by a well-aimed hatchet.

A slight that Elliott did not seem to forget. Nor did videos  scouring the various planets.

“Ah, well!  Ya know, I won’t waste your time. Know you got better things to do than  **_ win  _ ** like I do. Say hello to the ole’ chewing bone for me, will ya?” Elliott’s voice is that same crooning taunt, confidence rolling off him and each word another press into Bloodhound’s buttons. They go to lunge, and the last thing they hear is the loud crack. Placing Bloodhound third, with one last squad to go for Mirage and Wraith.

Elliott and Wraith claim champion not long after Bloodhound awakens in the medical bay with a frustrated growl. It doesn’t help that Elliott’s cockiness stirred something in them, something that hungered to see that look wiped off his face. Wanting to see that pretty face he made underneath them instead, except Bloodhound can’t find sympathy within them for what they have planned for him. 

Humiliated. They were humiliated in front of the cameras. This would be talked about, Bloodhound could accept a loss, could accept even their beloved’s hand ending them in the arena. But, oh, they knew this would be talked about in interviews to come. That Ellie’s sweet smile would twist upon her features as she recalled the events, with that sparkle in her eye as she glanced at the camera’s lens and knew Bloodhound was watching not far.

No. Bloodhound does not find mercy within them for the thoughts that curl inside their mind. Predatory-  _ hungry _ . Their little bird would sing until Bloodhound had their fill, until they felt that Elliott had accepted the punishment that he must have known was approaching. He should have, or else he wouldn’t have pressed and taunted like that. Normally if he caught the upper hand on them, he’d beam all proud of himself and Bloodhound’s heart would flutter at his pride.

This?

This was intentional. And Bloodhound would give him what he desired. Intensely.

Bloodhound considers this as they go to the showers, the sting of the humiliation lighter but not in the slightest eliminated. It still hangs fresh in their mind as they pull their respirator off to hang around their neck, about to start working on the rest of their heavier gear when humming reaches their ears. Cocking their head to the side, they turn towards the sound, watching Elliott joyfully humming to himself and swaying his body as he comes into the locker room area. Smelling strong of sweat and gun smoke.

Elliott must be high off his own win, not paying attention to his surroundings when he bumps right into Bloodhound. He jumps, taking a step back and his eyes landing on their chest where they must expect someone else, quickly flicking his gaze up to their face and offering a nervous smile.

“Elliott...” Bloodhound’s voice is a growl, that low rumble that makes Elliott bubble out a nervous laugh. He goes to take a step back, hands up and defensive and his back hitting a locker as they approach like a slinking predator. But at least he doesn’t look hurt, so they must have gotten the name correctly today. A male day, then.

Elliott gulps harshly when they come closer, another nervous laugh coming out. “H- Houndie !  _ Baby _ , I uh- I didn’t see you  th \--” He yelps when a hand fists into his curls, yanking his head back and their other gloved hand coming up to grip his jaw. Their thumb presses to his cheek, forcing his gaze to remain on them with a tight hold on his jaw. He can see the way their crimson eye glows behind their goggles, hungry and predatory.

“ **_ Quiet. _ ** ” Bloodhound’s voice is a low snarl to stop his words and Elliott clicks his mouth shut. His breath hitches as they come closer, pressing their bodies together and Elliott can’t help but reach up. His hands land on both their forearms, squeezing them lightly but without intent to move them. He’s rewarded with a thick thigh shoving its way between his own, forcing them apart as a shaky breath inhales past his full lips. You really can’t blame the way his eyes flutter with anticipation, honeyed eyes flickering down to Bloodhound’s full lips and the sharpness of their teeth. So pretty.

Yeah. He was  **_ such  _ ** a lucky person.

“You know what you have done,  **_ lítill _ ** **__ ** **_ refur _ ** .”

Maaaybe not that lucky.

“Who- me? Why, what did  lil ole’ me d— **_ ah _ ** !”

Not Elliott’s smartest move to back talk and play innocent when he’s being held by them. Their thigh comes up against him through the thin fabric of his  holosuit , making sure to put enough pressure to make him stand on his tiptoes. They force him still, forcing his body to rock across their thigh until his hips start to do it automatically with a faint whimper building up from his throat.

“Do not play a fool, Elliott Witt. You knew exactly what you were doing to get what you wanted- and what is it that you want, hm?” Bloodhound’s voice is low, leaning close to his face until Elliott can see the reflection of his eyes in their goggles. How widely blown his pupils are and how he’s already got his lips parted and facial expression  wanting. “Do you wish for me to take you here where anyone can find you? Where the cameras shall pick up on your pathetic whining?”

As if on cue, Elliott whines when Bloodhound’s hand moves from his jaw, keeping his hair still firmly in their grip as they trace down his body with their free hand. Their hand goes straight downwards, moving their thigh to cup his crotch and running their thumb over the seam of his cunt through his  holosuit . Applying just the right amount of pressure to make his hips twitch into their grasp with a harsh gasp leaving his lips. They keep that pressure, rubbing across him until they feel wetness start to seep through the fabric. And only then does Bloodhound draw their hand way much to his dismay.

In fact, they let him go, getting completely off him as they swipe their split tongue over their thumb with a satisfied hum just to watch Elliott tremble. “Get cleaned up. Come to your room when you are finished.” Their eyes sweep over his frame, watching as he nods quickly as if all that fight and trickery has left his body. Bloodhound can’t help the smirk that graces their lips.

“Oh, and Elliott?” They call as Elliott starts to gather his civilian clothing, only able to get around the corner when they speak. They get the pleasure of watching him stop near instantly, shooting a look over his shoulder with those big puppy dog eyes of his as if begging them not to be too cruel.  ”Be sure not to touch yourself. I will know. I do so hate when someone else touches my meal.”

Bloodhound does not miss the quiet ‘fuck’ Elliott whines out when he turns the corner, his feet hurrying across the floor.

Poor thing. However, Bloodhound has no sympathy for him. Not today.

\--

Bloodhound had set up in Elliott’s room while he showered. They had recently gotten him a collar that they hoped he would enjoy- it was meant to be a gift, but now was as good of a time as any. A yellow and black lace, thick ribbon collar with a black and yellow bow on the front. A small silver O-ring was on the front with a little silver raven charm hanging off, the collar itself able to be tied in the back with a thin black ribbon. It wasn’t made to be tugged or yanked, but it was certainly a quiet marking of what they intended. Possessive. Theirs.

Lubrication was set to the side on his nightstand, his bed made politely to be comfortable for him. It was tempting to lie out rope, to be able to bind him and use him like a toy until he sobbed out.  But, they knew that’s what he wanted, to be able to be fucked until he was made to not think.

However, Elliott was notoriously whiny when it came to edging. That was a true punishment for him.

Speaking of the devilish fox, they hear the beep of the lock before the door slides open. Elliott sneaks in quietly, refusing to lift his head and look at Bloodhound. How cute. His curls are freshly styled, fluffy and cleaned. A loose gray t-shirt is on his frame with matching sweatpants and his striped black and white socks, his shoes toed off at the door. Bloodhound had taken the time to strip in Elliott’s room. Their uniform gone sans for their tactical pants now hanging low on their hips without a belt, revealing their fit upper torso and all of their mods. Their long, long hair was pulled up into a ponytail, a few braids framing their face.

“Bloodh--”

“My name, little one. We are safe alone.”

“ _ Rune _ -” Elliott breathes out as if he’d been holding it in all day. Finally raising his gaze from the floor to see them. He’s always shameless in the way he looks over their form, making Bloodhound’s chest swell with pride as they sit up taller for him to take in their form. They beckon him closer with their finger, watching that earlier fighting  look in his eyes melt away as he approaches. “Is. ..Is it too late to say sorry?”

“Very.” Bloodhound replies, a smirk on their lips once he reaches them. Elliott whines low in his throat, but quickly stops when Bloodhound begins to stand. Towering over him, but they twirl their finger for him to turn around. He quickly obeys, making their heart swell, but they must keep their mind focused. He had humiliated them in the arena and had done so without abandon, that shall not be forgotten.

At first, they gently tug at the bottom of his shirt, waiting to hear him protest. But his arms go up, allowing them to pull off the shirt with ease. Running their hands down his curves and down to his hips with a sigh. “To hide such a beautiful form is a crying shame, my love. The gods have blessed you with their beauty, and yet tonight you try to hide that from me?” They can’t help but tut their tongue, their voice playful, yet honest.

They lean down to nuzzle into his hair to inhale his scent only briefly, moving to his sports bra, once again checking before they pull it up and over his head. They understood what dysphoria could do, thankfully Elliott had explained most days he didn’t experience it, whilst Bloodhound had the blessing of confidence in their own form. 

The entire time, Elliott’s breathing is getting heavier as their heated hands slide down his form, taking the time to feel up his chest like he likes. Bloodhound leans their head down to trail their split tongue down his neck, pressing a heated kiss to the crook of his neck as their hand slides under his pants’ waistband. They growl when they find no underwear, feeling the trimmed hair between his thighs as they tuck their hand between his parted thighs. Tracing over his already wet cunt and sliding two fingers through his lower lips, tracing upwards towards his clit to part his lower lips just to make him whine out, “Rune, baby, please-”

Bloodhound helps him out of his pants then. Leaving Elliott in his socks only before they reach back to grab the collar. They pull it around Elliott’s neck, tying it in the back and checking to make sure they could fit two fingers underneath so he could wear it comfortably. It’s worth the reveal just to hear how Elliott whimpers, his hips twitching into nothing and his head tipping back on their shoulder to look up at them. “You got me a collar, pup?” Spoken in a shaky, almost amused tone that makes Bloodhound smirk.

“It is to mark what is mine. You complained the last time I tried to mark you and said a collar would be easier- I merely took your advice.”

“Because you left me BLOODY and covered in BITE MARKS!” Elliott stresses out as if he didn’t enjoy every second of it, moving with Bloodhound as they spin him around. They walk back until they can sit back on the edge of the bed, guiding Elliott onto one of their thighs. He straddles it with ease, momentarily focused more on proving his point as he tips his head to the side, showing the pink scar on the crook of his neck and jutting an accusing finger at it. It’s partially hidden by the collar, and Bloodhound can’t help but groan at the sight, whilst Elliott whines. “Look! You’ve bitten me so many times it’s  _ scarred _ !”

Calloused hands slide up Elliott’s curves, squeezing his breasts and teasing his nipples with their thumbs just to make his mouth shut. Feeling his hips jerk as his hands grip their broad shoulders with a low sound leaving his throat. “Mmh. I believe your last words to that was ‘you can bite harder than that’.” Bloodhound cheekily replies, being sure to show off their sharp teeth as they tug one of his pierced nipples, making his hips twitch again. Able to flick their gaze down to see the wet spot he’s put on their pants.

Bloodhound abandons his sensitive nipples to grip his hips instead in a bruising embrace. Pressing their nails to his flesh just as he liked and tugging him forward to make his hips twitch backwards, forcing his large clit to peek out from his lower lips. Their mouth waters at the thought of getting their mouth on him, but they had to pace their actions. Elliott would easily get over excited and cum if they weren’t careful at monitoring his body.

With the goal easily in mind, they allow Elliott to cling to them as they grab his hips and start rocking him, forcing him to hump their thigh. His breathing is quick to pick up, pressing his face into their neck and clinging around them with a soft swear exhaling from his lips. Bloodhound releases his hips, getting joy in the fact that he’s already canting his own hips against their thigh and whimpering into their neck. “Fuck, baby, I could probably c-cum like this.”

“You won’t.” Bloodhound assures, curling one hand into the back of Elliott’s curls, the other gripping his hip to set the pace to something quicker when Elliott slows down with that sputtering little ‘wait  wha -’ coming out of his mouth. It’s as if he realizes their plans, his nails pressing into their back and a whine erupting past his soft panting. 

“God, Rune- sweetheart, that- that isn’t fair.” He tries to whine out, rolling his hips into their thigh and leaving a bigger wet mark. His fat clit that Bloodhound loved so much made it easy to grind against any object. Some days Bloodhound couldn’t help but wonder what else he could just get off on. If he liked humping them like a dog so much. 

“Not fair?” Bloodhound parrots back in the same whine he does, mocking him. They steady their thigh, setting his pace harsher until his body is rocking quicker, trembling with more swears tumbling from his lips into their shoulder. “Oh, my love, this is  **_ justice _ ** . To humiliate me in the arena is one thing, but to humiliate me in front of the gods?” They  tut their tongue, yanking his hips forward to force him harder against them to make him sob out.

Elliott can’t even come up with a response, his breathing already so heavy and his hips grinding downwards on their own accord. But the second his breathing hitches and he whimpers out a ‘fuck!’, Bloodhound drops their thigh, their hand leaving his curls and both hands grabbing his hips. Forcing him to hover just above their lap without him tumbling to the floor. Elliott still tries to grind into nothing, his mouth moving and singing out just like they thought he would. “Fuck- baby,  **_ sweetheart _ ** —Rune-  **_ Rune _ ** , come on, that isn’t-  **_ ah _ ** \- funny! Can’t you just overs—overt—make me cum until I cry?!”

All the while they can smell him. That deep, musky scent that makes them want to growl, so they do, low in their throat and causing Elliott to sob into their neck from his own denial. It was one of his most hated things, so he claimed, and yet he always was a mess after. Dripping and drooling and begging for them. Bloodhound certainly enjoyed it. Especially with how he whines into their neck and his hips twitch in their hands as if he humping air could solve his problems.

“Perhaps if you were a  **_ good  _ ** little pup, I would make use of your  _ fertile little cunt _ right now,” They pause there to hold him up with one hand under his ass, the other tucking between his trembling, spread thighs to run their thumb from his hole to his clit. Delighting in the breathy noise he releases, watching Elliott lean back with heavy eyes to watch Bloodhound’s promising tongue lick over the slick with a low groan. “Instead, you had to be bratty and cocky.”

Elliott, however, has always been a good persuader to get what he wanted.

Bloodhound lets his hips drop back down to their thigh that they pull back up to give him pressure. Elliott looks so pretty already, completely bare, a flush edging over his chest and face, that pretty collar around his throat, and not to mention when their eyes  drop they can see the way his clit sits on their thigh. They almost want to drag their thumb down to touch him again, but judging by his half-lidded eyes and his hitched breath, that might just set him off too early.

However, Elliott was ever quick with his silver tongue, licking over his lips with his own pierced tongue that made Bloodhound’s breath catch, knowing just the dangers of how it could work their cock. “ **_ Please _ ** ,” He whines out, low in his throat as their hands flex on his hips, a growl building in their own throat in warning when Elliott’s hands slide down their chest. “Please, please, I’ll be so good, baby, I’ll be your good dog. Any way you want me, I’ll do it- you  wanna breed me? I know you do, I’ll be so good for you, you’ll see, come on just bend me over, forget this whole thing and we can--” 

He’s cut off when one of their hands comes up to grab his hair again, causing a cry to erupt from his lips mid-sentence as his head is yanked back. Bloodhound would be the first to admit that they were hard- the whole situation with him could drive them to this point of hunger. Only this clever little fox could make them want to lose control so badly, their plan almost swayed by the idea of bending him over and taking him raw and hard how he liked.

“You will  **_ take  _ ** your punishment with honor, Elliott. Do not babble and beg, you deserve this and  **_ you know it _ ** . I dare say you wanted this to happen. Such a masochist.” Bloodhound near about snarls out, raising their lips to show their sharp teeth, their other hand on his hip starting to force him to move again. But this time, they keep the hold on his hair, tugging it until his throat is bare and they can see the way his eyes flutter and try to roll into the back of his head.

The second he’s close, they stop him again, much to his dismay judging by how he sobs out. They wait for him to settle down again, letting him frantically hump their thigh this time, until they pull him away a third time. Elliott reacts with a sob, tears welling in his eyes and his body trembling. His hands ball into fists at his sides, his hips squirming in a way that tells Bloodhound he’d probably be stomping for not being able to get his way by now, if his feet could touch the ground.

“You may cum this time, little one.” Bloodhound assures him, setting him gently back down on their lap once his breathing settles. They ease on his hair, grabbing his jaw and tilting his blurry gaze up to them, swiping their thumb on his lower lip sweetly. “What is your color?”

“Green! Green, so green, very green.” Elliott breathily replies quickly, earning a small smile from Bloodhound as they lean to kiss his forehead softly with a ‘good’.

It’s a break in the scene, they both know it, but it was to ensure both of their safety. Bloodhound feared of crossing a line despite Elliott constantly telling them that they could ‘fuck him up’ and he’d be happy, and Elliott liked the pause to know that they weren’t actually angry with him but it was more of a scene to play.

There’s that brief moment shared where they go from his forehead, to his nose in a peck, and then to his lips the same way before they’re moving back into their role. Keeping a grip on his jaw to make sure that their eyes meet as Elliott starts humping their thigh again. More frantic and earnest in his desires, like a dog humping a leg. Soaking through their pants as repetitive moans leave his lips of ‘ah, ah, ah’ the closer he gets.

“Say thank you.” Bloodhound reminds him, pressing their thigh up harder against him.

It takes not five seconds after before his body is seizing beautiful, muscles taut and tears spilling down his cheeks finally as Elliott cries out, “ Thankyouthankyouthankyou \-  hnnh —thank you,  **_ fuck _ ** , oh thank you,  **_ Daddy _ ** -” Like the good boy he was, each twitch of his hips making a shuddery breath leave him and a spasm rock his frame from his orgasm.

However, he doesn’t get a break. Not when he uses that title. It’s like a band snaps within Bloodhound and they need their tongue on him. Now.

Near instantly, while he’s still twitching and contracting, Bloodhound moves their position. Slamming Elliott down onto the bed to crawl between his thighs like they were starving for him this entire time. And they were. His legs go over their shoulders, their hands clasping his inked thighs tightly and forcing them apart so their tongue could lick up his drooling mess.

They moan at the same time Elliott sobs out, his hands slamming down into their beautiful mess of amber waves to clutch tightly at the root and pulling just like they liked. It only drives them to quicken their tongue, licking up his mess and wetly getting their mouth around his clit to suckle and trace over the shape of it in eager licks.

Bloodhound can’t help but rut into the bed when they finally get his taste and smell on their tongue and nose. Slick smears across their lips, down their chin and over their nose from how wet he is, but they never minded a messy meal. Elliott’s so delirious and still riding that high of his orgasm, over sensitive from his denial as his back arches off the bed and he’s making such pretty sounds.

Bloodhound lets their gaze look up to him, seeing his head thrown back and exposing the collar around his throat. How his chest rises and falls quick with each pant and his body twitches and trembles to each lick over his clit. When they introduce two fingers into his pliant pussy to work in tandem, it doesn’t take long before his mouth is going a mile a minute, “Yes, yes, yes- God your tongue is my favorite—f-favorite thing.  **_ Ah _ ** \- wish you’d just fuck me— hhh ! Just fuck me already!  **_ Oh _ ** \- you sounded so angry in the arena- fuck, you looked so good, wanted to- to just shove my wingman in your fucking mouth and make you my  **_ dog  _ ** right there-”

Bloodhound can only growl against him, rutting their hips harder against the bed at the mental image he’s providing. Elliott was always better at the dirty talk, not even thinking as his mouth ran. Twisting his fingers into their amber locks to press their head down and they follow so eagerly, burying their face between his thighs with a deeper hunger at the idea of Elliott making them his dog.

Another time, they tell themself, because tonight they needed inside him.

When Elliott  cums again with a loud cry, Bloodhound moans against him, messily licking up the mess he’s spilling onto their tongue. They pull back to pant heavily against him, their fingers still pounding into him and curling upwards, keeping him still on that high. They get the pleasure of seeing him arch off the bed, his hips trying to thrust upwards and dropping back down in little twitches like his body can’t decide to get away from their fingers or fuck himself on them.

“Is this not what you wanted?” Bloodhound can’t help but tease, fucking their fingers upwards and introducing a third. “To cum until you cry, little one? You were just  **_ begging  _ ** for it earlier.”

Their point is driven home by their lips sealing back over his clit. Elliott screams out, twisting his fingers back into their hair and slamming them down against them. Bucking up against their face as they curl all three fingers into him and let him hump their face desperately. A string of ‘yes, yes, yes’ falling from his lips until a third orgasm rocks his body.

That should be plenty of prep.

It’s a bit of a move to get Elliott’s hands out of their hair, especially when Bloodhound could spend hours just licking him clean and feeling their hair pulled. Gently, they manage to move his twitching body, whimpers erupting from his lips and his headspace long gone.

So cute when he was just a little doll for them. Little prey all caught up in their arms.

Bloodhound sits back on the edge of the bed, dropping Elliott into their lap and undoing their pants. Hardly having the patience to remove them as they tug them down enough to pull out their pierced cock. They catch the way Elliott looks down at their own hand stroking themself to pull back the foreskin. Pausing to slide fingers between his lower lips to gather the slick and cheekily, lightly pinching his clit to make his hips jerk with a yelp. Smearing his slick over their own cock as lubricant and letting their own groan bubble from their lips, one that Elliott matches.

“Come here,  litli kanína , spread your legs.” Bloodhound encourages him, watching just how Elliott splays across their lap, arms dropping around Bloodhound’s shoulders as he pulls himself up. They can’t help the growl that leaves them, dragging their cock through his lower lips, letting the head catch over his hole and up to his clit with each slide. “This is  **_ mine _ ** .  **_ You  _ ** are mine. You are my prey to do with as I please, am I understood?”

“Y-yes, Boss.” Elliott chokes out, his clit giving an obvious jerk and his cunt contracting with his own arousal and drooling more slick onto them. Bloodhound swears under their breath when their eyes meet, Elliott’s honeyed gaze half lidded and tears pricking his eyes. He had to be so sensitive, and yet still was oh so willing to spread his legs and do as they wished. That was as good of an apology as any.

Bloodhound eases Elliott down onto their cock, a swear erupting from their own lips at how tight and wet he is. They can feel each barbell on their cock slip into him, like a milestone marker with each inch added. Their cock wasn’t exactly small either, thick enough you couldn’t wrap your fingers around to meet each other on it, uncut and seven inches. There was nothing to be ashamed of on their body, they were very confident in it, and even more so when Elliott seemed to appreciate every inch of them.

They can still feel how he squeezes down on them, probably still sensitive and every twitch making Elliott clench down. He looks every bit the role he plays of prey, so sweet with his eyes fluttering and his arms clinging around them. They brush their hands up his sides, squeezing the soft bit of abdomen he had and causing him to squirm with a whimpered, “H-hey-”

“I plan to fill your womb with my pups, little one,” Bloodhound starts, smoothing their hand over the front of Elliott’s abdomen, dropping their hand down so they could use their thumb to swirl over his clit. Elliott gasps out, hips twitching over them and making Bloodhound grunt softly. “Such a pretty mama you shall make. Swollen with our child, and these,” They pause there, bringing their hands up to squeeze his chest and thumbing his nipples.  ”So full and swollen. How beautiful you will be.”

Elliott’s moans of agreement could be enough to make them spill inside of him. Sounding so sweet when he whimpers out, “Yes, yes, yes-” Like he can’t get enough of the idea. It was something they had talked about- both kink wise and a future. Ellie had mentioned wanting to be a stay at home parent, proudly saying she would play the role of papa and mama with glee in her eyes. That she wanted a little homestead, a dog, a few kiddos running around. The look on her face when Bloodhound had agreed and said that was something they wished as well stayed in their mind for ages. Her big dimpled smile, the tears in her eyes in excitement. So sweet.

And in turn, it became a discussion where Bloodhound had mentioned their little kink with a red face and playing with their hair to avoid eye contact. Ellie had been eager to agree- despite birth control being very well in place, it was still a little thing they indulged in. The terminology never bothered her either, whether it was an Ellie or Elliott day, though it did seem she gravitated towards Mama the most rather than Papa.

Elliott’s hips have started to move now on their own, eager to ride Bloodhound it seems, and they don’t mind. Not when they can focus on wrapping their arms around him in turn, holding him close and tucking their head down to his neck. They lick and suck at the flesh there, teasing over the pink scar they had left ages ago. Their own noises are limited, soft grunts and pants with each slide and squeeze of Elliott’s cunt around them.

Elliott’s mouth isn’t helping either, crooning into their ear absolute filth. “Want you to cum in me, baby, want to feel how your cock empties in me. C-cum in me as many times as you like until I’m full for you and- a-ah-” His mouth can only do so much when one of their hands reaches down, cupping his mound and working his clit with their thumb. It’s a distraction when their teeth sink into his neck, delighting in how his pussy contracts and a pained ’nghk!’ leaves him.

They don’t stop there, leaving bruises and bite marks over his neck and shoulders, their other hand pressing to his lower back to press every time his hips come down to force him to grind forward into their hand. Bloodhound can’t help their own hips from thrusting up into him, his moans and whines like music to their ears.

It’s only when his body tenses and another orgasm  comes crashing down through his body do their teeth sink into that familiar scar, their arms tightening around him and holding him still on their cock.

Elliott’s body jerks, swears tumbling from his lips as his hands fist into their hair. A symphony of, “Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Whining from his throat as Bloodhound growls when they cum. Exhaling from their nose shakily and parting from his neck to pant against him with each jerk of their cock spilling  their cum deep within him. 

“Fuck, Rune.” Elliott breathes out, his voice hoarse and tears having spilled down his face at some point. Bloodhound takes a moment to blink their own haziness away, sitting up with a tremble in their movement as they cup his cheeks. Swiping their thumbs over his tear stained cheeks but Elliott only laughs softly, breathless.  ”Yeah , yeah, don’t whine about it, pup, I’m okay. Would have told you if I was hurt, yeah?”

Bloodhound can’t even find their voice at first, just drawing him close to rest their foreheads together in a comforting gesture. It’s with utter care and gentleness they help Elliott off their lap to lie in the bed they had made earlier. Murmuring that they’d be right back as they slide out of bed, tucking their cock away and fixing their pants- much to Elliott’s disappointment.

They leave the room and return with a few wet wash cloths, salve, and water for him. Seeing the sight of him elevating his hips, legs pulled up to either side of his head and exposing himself entirely. Bloodhound can’t help the groan when Elliott only grins up at them cheekily. “Hey, baby. Just wanted to make sure it takes.”

“Elliott Witt you are a  **_ menace _ ** .” They can’t help but whine out, their  mouth watering at the tempting sight of his cunt, still swollen from sex and some cum leaking down towards his ass. They almost lick it up, but refrain and bat his arms to let his legs go. Cleaning him up first with one wash cloth over his cunt, resting the coldness of it over him to help reduce the swelling in his clit. The other is taken gently to his neck, cleaning up the blood from their bite marks and cooling salve applied.

Bloodhound then goes to the floor to find his clean clothes. Helping him back into his shirt and sweatpants with a little help from Elliott. Bloodhound works out of the rest of their gear, grabbing a pair of their own lounge pants they’d left here before. Elliott’s already got his arms up, eagerly bringing them into an embrace until they both can arrange in bed, facing each other and legs tangled, Bloodhound’s hands cupping his cheeks softly. They admire him, eyes flickering down to his lips that are pulled into a small smile.

Light of their life. They would kill for him, die for him, they would do anything he asked if it meant he would still stay smiling like he is. How they loved to have him in their arms, safe and warmed, knowing he was comfortable and at peace. The gods have gifted him to them, and they would not quell that flame within them ever for him. How they compared his eyes to the sun and his smile to--

“Hey, does this mean you aren’t mad about earlier?” 

Bloodhound huffs through their nose, squishing his face to make his lips push out and making his brows furrow in a pout. “You are a  _ menace _ .” They repeat. Laughing at his face softly when he tries to grin and it ends up smooshed in their hands.

“So that’s a yes?”

They can only groan at him, pushing a pillow into his face instead to muffle his teasing of them being ‘whipped’ and ‘wrapped around his finger’. Perhaps they were.

But, wouldn’t you if you were sent such a beautiful gift as him?

**Author's Note:**

> Lítill refur: Little fox
> 
> Litli kanína: Little rabbit/bunny


End file.
